When a user logs into a network account or accesses a secured computing service, the user may be required to provide one or more security credentials to confirm his or her identity. For example, a user may provide a username, a password, an answer to a knowledge-based question, a one-time password, biometric identification, and/or other security credentials. In a typical implementation, a hypertext markup language (HTML) form in a network page elicits a username and a password using separate form elements that are submitted to a single network service for verification.